Fundando ou Afundando?
by Aresto.Momentum.Fictions
Summary: [COMPLETA] By: Will Canedo / Quatro alunos de magia com personalidades totalmente diferentes precisam se unir para fazer um trabalho. Será que isso pode dar certo?


Nome da fic: Fundando ou Afundando?  
Autor: Willan Lima Canedo  
Descrição: Quatro alunos de magia com personalidades totalmente diferentes precisam se unir para fazer um trabalho. Será que isso pode dar certo?  
Gênero: Comédia  
Classificação: Livre  
Status: Finalizada

Fic 1 para o Desafio 2015 da Aresto Momentum. Pontuação: 8,45

* * *

-Com quem você saiu no trabalho de administração da magia, Godrico?

-Com a Helga, a Rowena e o insuportável do Salazar –disse Godrico Gryffindor, quase cuspindo o nome do último colega.

-Nossa, boa sorte –respondeu Melquizedeque –eu saí com o Arsenius, a Ivana e o Pidmo.

-Bom, menos mal pra você. Odeio esses trabalhos do Binns, ele sempre forma os grupos por sorteio. Tenho que ir pra biblioteca, meu "grupo" combinou de fazer o trabalho lá daqui a dez minutos.

Quando Godrico chegou à biblioteca, Rowena Ravenclaw e Helga Hufflepuff já estavam sentadas em uma mesa. Cumprimentou as duas e se sentou.

-Nada do Slytherin? -perguntou.

-Nada –respondeu Helga.

-Bom, vamos começando –disse Rowena -eu tenho mais doze trabalhos de doze matérias para cuidar.

-Calma, Ravenclaw -disse Salazar, aparatando atrás dela e assustando a todos.

-Sempre com seus showzinhos, né, Slytherin? -disse Godrico entredentes –deveria ser proibido aparatar e desaparatar aqui dentro da escola!

-Não seja rancoroso, Godrico -respondeu Salazar, sentando em uma cadeira próxima -só por que você não tem idade suficiente para fazer o teste de aparatação, não significa que ninguém possa.

Os olhares que os dois trocaram denunciavam todo o ódio recíproco que havia entre os dois.

-Foco no trabalho, por favor –chamou a atenção Rowena -vocês não são mais dois bruxos de berço. Bom, nós temos que elaborar um projeto em que a nossa magia seja utilizada em prol da comunidade bruxa e que envolva os conteúdos de administração da magia. Alguém já pensou em algo?

-Podemos "abrir" uma loja de doces mágicos –sugeriu Helga -seria de grande ajuda para alunos que precisassem fazer trabalhos chatos e não têm o que comer. Pensei até em um nome: Dedosdemel!

-Ora, não seja ridícula! -disse Salazar -você só pensa em comida, garota? Quer acabar com a minha reputação nessa escola?

-Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com a Helga? -disse Godrico em tom ameaçador.

-Sou alguém que ainda preza pela minha moral nessa escola –respondeu Salazar –moral essa que você nunca teve, não é mesmo?

-Olha aqui! -disse Godrico levantando-se de sua cadeira e pegando a varinha do bolso enquanto Salazar fazia o mesmo.

-Quietos os dois! _Encarcerous!_

Com um aceno de varinha, Rowena conjurou cordas mágicas que amarraram os dois rivais em suas respectivas cadeiras.

-Escutem bem –disse a bruxa em voz baixa, porém demonstrando toda a sua ira –eu tenho um nome a zelar nessa escola. Nunca tirei uma nota abaixo de Ótimo, e vocês dois não vão estragar isso com suas briguinhas idiotas. Esse trabalho vale dois terços da nota em administração da magia, então _façam isso ser realmente bom ou eu faço os dois voarem pela janela da torre mais alta!_ Espero ter sido clara. Agora vão para seus quartos e acalmem-se, nós continuaremos o trabalho amanhã pela manhã.

-xxxx-

-Rowena -disse Helga, mais tarde naquela noite enquanto entravam no dormitório feminino -você acha mesmo que vamos conseguir fazer aqueles dois trabalharem juntos sem causarem nenhum dano permanente um ao outro?

-Para o bem deles, é melhor que sim –respondeu Rowena -o professor Copernicus Binns não costuma tolerar atrasos em entregas de trabalhos.

-Ele anda realmente cada vez mais rígido, e a aula dele é tão chata –disse Helga, com uma cara que demonstrava o tédio que era assistir à aula do professor -Não sei o que é pior: me esforçar para dormir à noite ou tentar me manter acordada na aula do Binns.

-Sofre de insônia, Helga? -perguntou Rowena -se quiser tenho um pouco de poção do morto-vivo no malão, duas gotinhas no suco de amoras e você dorme bem a noite inteira.

-Obrigada, mas não. Vou aproveitar a noite e a madrugada para pensar numa solução para o trabalho. Talvez eu dê um pulo na cozinha também. Boa noite.

-Boa noite, Helga.

-xxxx-

-Pretende fazer o trabalho de pijamas, Slytherin? -disse Godrico no dia seguinte, quando terminava de se arrumar para ir à biblioteca mais uma vez.

-Não vejo motivos para tirar o pijama se não pretendo sair do dormitório –resmungou Salazar em resposta -agora me deixe em paz antes que eu o transforme em um sapo vermelho e barbudo.

Godrico chegou mais tarde na biblioteca e encontrou as duas colegas de trabalho sentadas na mesma mesa do dia anterior.

-Tive uma ótima ideia para o nosso trabalho! -disse Godrico, exultante.

-Que alegria é essa, criatura? Odeio gente feliz logo de manhã. -disse Salazar, aparatando com um estalo atrás de Godrico e assustando a todos.

-Achei que fosse passar o dia no dormitório, Slytherin -disse Godrico, desdenhoso.

-E deixar minha imagem ser destruída pelas suas "ótimas ideias"? Nem pensar.

-Vou ignorar esse seu comentário pelo bem da sua integridade física. Agora, como eu dizia antes de ser inoportunamente interrompido, tive uma ideia ótima para o nosso trabalho: na última aula de adivinhação a professora Donevra Trelawney disse que...

-Ah, estupendo! –interrompeu Salazar, com seu corriqueiro tom de deboche -vamos colocar nossa nota nas mãos de uma velha encarquilhada, cheia de colares de contas que cheira a uísque de dragão e que não sabe nem prever o almoço do dia! Sabe, às vezes eu tenho vontade de fazer um feitiço de limpeza nas minhas anotações de Adivinhação, só pra limpar a merda que é a matéria da Trelawney.

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar com o Salazar –disse Rowena -a professora Trelawney viaja demais nas aulas dela. "Feche os olhos do corpo e abra o seu olhar interior"...Eu fecho os olhos e só vejo escuro.

-Me deixem terminar! -rugiu Godrico - _Como eu dizia,_ a professora Trelawney previu que no futuro haverão grandes conduções de metal, movidos a um líquido mágico, e elas poderão carregar muitas e muitas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Pensei em elaborarmos uma empresa desses veículos e acrescentarmos a eles algumas propriedades mágicas, como estender a varinha em uma estrada para que ele apareça. Ela falou que as conduções se chamarão ônibus, então podemos chamar nosso empreendimento de Nôitibus Andante.

-Já terminou? -perguntou Salazar.

-Sim.

-Então é NÃO.

-Mas porquê?

-Gryffindor, suas ideias para o futuro do mundo bruxo são tão ruins que sua varinha deveria ser tomada e dada a um elfo doméstico. Ele faria melhor proveito do que você. -disse Salazar, o sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

-Se acha minhas ideias tão ruins assim, deveria pensar em algo melhor, Salazar Slytherin -retrucou Godrico em tom desafiador.

-Eu até pensaria, mas as únicas coisas em que consigo pensar no momento são feitiços torturantes para você e para o bruxo que inventou a disciplina de administração da magia.

-Se eu tivesse uma escola, ela não ensinaria administração da magia –disse Helga.

-É isso! -exclamou Rowena após um momento de silêncio -Helga, me passe o pergaminho: nós vamos criar uma nova escola de magia!

II

-Regra número 1: todo aluno será proibido de aparatar ou desaparatar nos terrenos da escola –disse Godrico, olhando diretamente para Salazar.

-Um dia esse rancor todo ainda vai te fazer mal, Gryffindor –disse Salazar –mas não vou discutir por isso, você pode ficar com sua regra inútil.

-Acho que deveríamos criar algum tipo de critério para que os alunos entrem na escola –disse Rowena -por mim, entrariam apenas os mais inteligentes.

-Inteligência não é tudo, Rowena –disse Godrico –os alunos devem ter coragem pra superar os desafios da vida de bruxo.

-Bobagens! –disse Salazar -a magia está no sangue, só os bruxos de sangue puramente mágico são aptos a dominarem a magia com excelência.

-Eu acho que todos que quisessem realmente aprender magia deveriam entrar na escola –disse Helga, se indignando com a seletividade dos colegas.

-Ótimo -ponderou Rowena -chegamos a outro problema.

-Há uma solução -disse Helga -já que pensamos de forma tão diferente, dividimos a escola em quatro segmentos e cada um cuida de um deles.

-Finalmente uma ideia razoável, Hufflepuff. -disse Salazar.

-Uma escola com quatro setores...no mínimo interessante. Podemos chamá-los de Casas e pôr nossos nomes para diferenciá-los –disse Rowena -Casa Gryffindor, Casa Hufflepuff, Casa Ravenclaw e Casa Slytherin. Deveríamos escolher um brasão para cada uma também.

-Na minha casa entrarão os corajosos e leais –disse Godrico -acho que um leão cabe perfeitamente. Isso, um leão em um fundo vermelho e dourado.

-O meu será uma águia num fundo azul e bronze –disse Rowena -A casa Ravenclaw só aceitará os mais inteligentes e sábios.

-A minha casa só vai aceitar bruxos de sangue puro, –disse Salazar –os astutos e ambiciosos. Uma serpente simboliza bem isso, e combina com minha ofidioglossia. Verde e prata.

-Eu quero um texugo –disse Helga –em um fundo amarelo e preto. Na minha casa entrarão todos aqueles que realmente se interessarem por magia.

-Basicamente, quem não se encaixa em nenhum critério das outras casas vai para a sua, Helga querida –disse Salazar em tom de provocação -obrigado por dar chance ao _resto._

-Não começa, Slytherin -repreendeu Godrico.

-Vou esconder um monstro na escola só pra comer os seus alunos, Godrico –disse Salazar, rindo na cara do colega.

-Temos que decidir como vamos separar os alunos –continuou Rowena, interrompendo os dois e voltando ao trabalho –uma forma de descobrir sua personalidade para encaminhá-los às casas adequadas.

-Podemos enfeitiçar um chapéu para entrar na mente dos alunos –disse Godrico -colocamos na cabeça de cada aluno e ele diz em que casa fica o aluno.

-Perfeito! –disse Rowena -um chapéu seletor!

-Vamos escolher também onde serão as sedes de cada casa –disse Helga –eu quero a minha perto das cozinhas, o cheiro de comida sempre me inspira nos estudos.

-Claro, mais um vez pensando em comida –disse Salazar revirando os olhos.

-A minha será em uma torre bem alta, o mais alto possível. E para entrar nela será preciso desvendar um enigma –disse Rowena.

-Também quero a minha em uma torre –disse Godrico.

-Eu quero a minha nas masmorras para reforçar a imagem de trevoso que todos têm de mim –disse Salazar, rindo -além do mais, meus alunos poderão ficar bem distantes dos alunos do Gryffzinho.

-Ótimo -disse Godrico -podemos também promover competições estudantis para que os meus alunos mostrem o quão superior podem ser comparados aos seus, Slyzinho.

-E grandes ampulhetas para marcar os pontos de cada casa, cheias de jóias da cor de cada casa –disse Rowena -rubis para a Gryffindor, esmeraldas para a Slytherin, safiras para a Ravenclaw e para a Hufflepuff...

-Diamantes –disse Helga -únicos e especiais como os meus alunos.

-E os mais fáceis de se achar –sibilou Salazar.

-Foi engraçado, mas não vou rir porque te odeio –disse Godrico.

-Se eu ganhasse 1 sicle pra cada pessoa que me ama...eu estaria devendo dinheiro ao Gringotes -retrucou Salazar.

-Vamos ter que obedecer a vários critérios das normas educacionais –disse Rowena -mas não quero o Ministério da Magia interferindo na nossa escola.

-Nisso todos concordamos, eu espero –disse Salazar, e todos assentiram –Certo, e as disciplinas?

-Feitiços -disse Rowena.

-Defesa contra as artes das trevas –Godrico.

-Herbologia -Helga.

-Poções -Salazar.

-Trato das criaturas mágicas -Godrico.

-Runas antigas –Rowena.

-Aritmancia –Salazar –e Transfiguração.

-Estudo dos trouxas –Helga.

-Essa não vai ter na minha casa –disse Salazar.

-Essa só pra quem quiser –Helga –mas Aritmancia também.

-Adivinhação -Godrico.

-Também só pros que quiserem, ninguém é obrigado a ter essas aulas inúteis -Salazar disse, com um tom de impaciência.

-História da magia –Rowena.

-ADMINISTRAÇÃO DA MAGIA NÃO! -todos disseram, se entreolhando e rindo.

-A escola deveria ter um acesso por água –disse Salazar -um lago, ou algo do tipo, e os alunos entrariam de barco.

-Podemos fazer isso com os alunos do primeiro ano –disse Godrico -entram pelo lago e vão para o salão principal passar pela seleção. Podemos enfeitiçar o céu do salão para parecer o céu do lado de fora.

-Posso pesquisar um feitiço para isso –disse Rowena -e podemos iluminar tudo com velas flutuantes. _Wingardium leviosa -e_ com um movimento circular da varinha, Rowena fez sua pena levitar até o teto e voltar.

-As refeições vão aparecer nas mesas por magia de substituição –disse Helga -grandes banquetes feitos por elfos domésticos. Minha família tem um elfo, eu posso perguntar a ele como funciona a fidelidade mágica deles.

-Essa conversa de banquete me deixou com fome –disse Godrico -aliás... Eu não estou com fome, estou entediado. Então acho que eu deveria comer.

-Segura o estômago, Godrico –disse Rowena -agora que estamos conseguindo trabalhar, só vamos parar quando terminarmos.

-Próximo item: critérios para a detenção...

Passaram o resto da tarde criando a nova escola. Detalhes minuciosos, como escadarias, salas de aula, gabinetes de professores e dormitórios. Um campo de quadribol foi inserido –a contragosto de Rowena –e a ideia de Salazar de criar um ambiente secreto na escola foi negado –vai ser secreto até pra vocês, dissera no fim. Helga deu a ideia de criarem uma sala que se transformasse de acordo com a necessidade dos alunos que por ela passassem. As sedes das casas foram decididas de acordo com a personalidade de cada um, e as pontuações das competições, estabelecidas.

-Muito bem, disse Rowena lendo o pergaminho onde tinham escrito o esboço do trabalho -então os alunos receberão uma carta aos 11 anos convidando-os a ingressar na escola. Poderão portar uma coruja ou sapo ou rato. Não poderão ter vassouras próprias no primeiro ano. Acho que com isso, encerramos.

-Falta um nome –disse Godrico –para a escola como um todo. Não pode ser escola Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin.

-Educandário em magia Bruxonilda –disse Helga.

-Naaaaah –disse Salazar –que tal Instituto de magia Harvard.

-Também não -disse Godrico -Academia mágica do Brooklyn.

-Magia-escola Lúcia Vasconcelos –Helga.

-Quem raios é Lúcia Vasconcelos, garota? -perguntou Salazar.

-Não sei, me veio esse nome na cabeça. Devem ter zonzóbulos por aqui.

-Academia mágica Beauxbatons -Godrico.

-Isso não já existe? -Rowena

-Ah, verdade.

-Que tal Escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts? -disse Rowena.

-De onde tirou esse nome? -perguntou Salazar.

-É uma mistura de várias letras dos nossos nomes.

-Pode ser –e todos concordaram.

-Agora sim –disse Helga –trabalho terminado!

-Isso é música para os meus ouvidos –disse Rowena.

III

-TRÊS E MEIO? -exclamou Godrico quando saíram as notas do trabalho de administração da magia.

-Aquele estúpido do Binns! _Confringo!_ -gritou Salazar, arremessando um frasco de poção na parede e explodindo-o com um feitiço.

-Queria ter galeões para poder tacar minhas coisas na parede com tranquilidade. -disse Helga.

-Bom, tiramos metade da nota máxima -disse Rowena -não é nada exemplar, mas dá pra passar.

-Foi muita injustiça, nosso trabalho foi perfeito! -disse Godrico

-Concordo –disse Salazar –mas não se pode controlar tudo na vida. Olha só o cabelo da Granger, por exemplo, nem um feitiço alisante é capaz de segurar aquilo por mais do que algumas horas.

-Que Granger? -perguntou Helga.

-Hermelinda Granger, a nascida trouxa –disse Rowena, e quando ela passou todos riram. Naquele momento, uma implícita amizade, ainda que secreta e negada por cada um, havia se formado entre eles.

IV

Muitos anos mais tarde, Godrico Gryffindor, sentado em sua confortável poltrona de veludo vermelho em frente à sua lareira, receberia uma coruja com um bilhete amarrado na pata esquerda, onde se poderia ler:

Querido Godrico,

Achei um feitiço que deixa o teto com o mesmo aspecto do céu do lado de fora. Se ainda se interessar...

Rowena Ravenclaw


End file.
